Fit for a King
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff reflects on his new life as King of Arendelle, husband to Anna, and what the future may hold for them.


Fit for a King

* * *

To say that he was still getting used to his new role as king of Arendelle, was an understatement. It had been three months since he married Anna, officially becoming King consort. From the moment he proposed to her, Kristoff knew that his life would never be the same. Of course, he already knew that when he first met Anna, but now it had greatly increased. True to her word, Anna preferred him in leather. That being said, she held it to him that he look presentable during meetings and special events. Kristoff still didn't enjoy getting dressed up, but if it was for Anna, he was always willing to do it. At the moment, he and Anna had just come out of a meeting with the council. Kristoff was impressed with how well Anna was taking to her new role as Queen of Arendelle. He knew that she was nervous in the beginning, not thinking she could live up to Elsa. But Kristoff knew that she would be a great queen. As they entered the parlor, Anna let out a big sigh. It had been a productive meeting, but an arduous one nonetheless. Upon hearing her sigh, Kristoff could instantly relate.

"I know what you mean. Councilman William never shuts up," Kristoff commented.

Anna smiled, while rolling her eyes. "I know, but he has great ideas. I don't think the kingdom would be as prosperous without him."

"What do you mean? We're the king and queen!" Kristoff joked.

"It takes more than rulers to make a kingdom thrive," Anna pointed out. "Elsa taught me that one."

"Well, who am I to argue with Elsa," Kristoff admitted.

He sat down beside her, allowing her to nestle her head in his arm. Every time she touched him, Kristoff got goosebumps. It was a pleasant feeling, but still one of disbelief. Who would have thought that a lowly ice harvester, would one day be the king of Arendelle? As the trolls once told him, life can surprise you.

"Hey, Kristoff," Anna said.

"Yes, Anna."

"One of the councilmen asked me about an heir the other day. Do you…I mean…do you want children?"

It was a big question, not one to be taken lightly. Kristoff knew for a long time that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Anna, but the thought of children hadn't really crossed his mind. Well, now was the time to think about it.

"I honestly haven't given it much thought," Kristoff confessed. He hoped that his answer wouldn't upset her. Kristoff wasn't the best of saying what needed to be said at times like these.

"I didn't think so," Anna sighed.

Kristoff was immediately concerned by her tone of voice. Dammit. He knew that he had said the wrong thing. He really needed to work on conversations.

"What I mean is that I really can't give you an answer," Kristoff tried to explain. "I'm not saying yes or no."

"No, no, it's OK. I understand. I just…I really want a child."

Kristoff could see the sincerity in Anna's eyes. He had known her long enough to know that whenever she spoke her heart, she meant it with every beat.

"I could see myself as a father," Kristoff said.

Anna smiled. "You'd be a great father."

"And you'd be a great mother," Kristoff complimented.

"Thank you. I think it would wonderful to have a kid of our own."

Images flashed through Kristoff's mind of playing with a son or daughter. It was very pleasing to say the least. He could even see the look on Anna's face as they played together. The trolls taught him well about love, and there was no denying that a child would bring more love into their lives.

Kristoff laid his head back, taking in all of this. "Is this real?" he asked.

Anna looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean am I really the King of Arendelle, and married to an amazing woman such as yourself," he clarified.

Anna laughed. "Amazing, huh? Well, in that case, you definitely are, husband of mine," Anna said, kissing him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, then that truly is something," Kristoff commented.

"Yep. You have a life fit for a king," Anna pointed out.

Kristoff looked around the castle, before finally laying his eyes on Anna, his wife, and the woman he loved more than anything.

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: Just a short little one shot for you all.**


End file.
